I love youI need youI Broke you
by Kagomes Twin Sis
Summary: I knew I could never have her....because of her broken heart..... PLEASE READ! and I need your vote to see If I should actually make a real story about this...After I finish my other stories
1. Chapter 1

I love you...I need you...I broke you...

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------**_

(disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha)

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Delicate"_

**In His eyes she was delicate...So soft and sincere...Delicate and perfect...He loved that about her...He knew he fell in love with her...her delicate body...**

_"Fragile"_

**In His eyes she was fragile...So sweet and serene...Fragile and loving...He loved that about her...He knew he loved her more than life...her fragile spirit...**

_"Graceful"_

**In His eyes she was graceful...so calm, yet full of energy...Graceful and Spunky...he loved that about her...He knew he could never get over her...her graceful presence...**

_Love"_

**In His eyes he loved her...So beautiful and breathtaking...Lovely and Precious...He loved that about her...He knew he could never have her...Her precious Love...**

_"Broken"_

**In His eyes she was faking...faking a smile to never let anyone down...Broken and Hurt...He loved that about her...He hated that about her...He was confused about her...and he knew he couldn't have her...because of her Broken Heart...**

_**"I love you...I need you...I broke you...I hurt you...yet you still love me...you are indeed perfect...My Dear Kagome..."**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_(sniffles) I was sad when I wrote this... The man is whoever you choose it to be!_**

**_I'm thinking of writing an ACTUAL story to back this up...Please tell me is I should and the pairings...I'm not a really big fan of Inu/Kag. I'm so sorry, but I won't accept that pairing..._**

**_So how do you think? _**


	2. Flashback

I love you, I need you, I broke you...

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha)

(AN: YAY! I love all my reviewers! You are ALL GREANTESS! I worship you! XD

Well everyone wanted a story so I do my end of the bargain and I will update recently! But my other story that I promised

to update sooner "Confused Miracle" I'm sorry I'm so stupid, that I left it on my sister's computer so You're gonna have to wait another week for me to update! So I'm gonna make this story!))

VOTE FOR PAIRINGS!

_Sess/Kag -- IIIII (5)_

_Naraku/Kagome -- (none so far, and I can make one if you guys want it!)_

_Miroku/Kagome -- (none so far)_

_Kouga/Kagome -- (none so far)_

_Bankotsu/Kagome -- (none so far)_

_((P.S : Like I said in Ch.1, I will NOT NOT NOT accept any Inu/Kag! I have NOTHING against Inuyasha, I even find him pretty cool, its just THERE ARE SOOO MUCH! So I'm sorry! Please don't hate me:**puppy eyes:**))_

_((P.S.S : Sess/Kag is in the lead so I'm going to lean it towards Sess/Kag until something else catches up!))_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 2: Flashback**_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Kagome looked up to the sky, there was not one cloud in view and the sun was scorching! Her legs were definitely tanner and maybe sun-burnt from wearing such a short skirt! A tiny bead of sweat was rolling down her brow and she poured a handful of her bottled water into her hand and splashed the cool liquid against her flushed face.

It was not only her that was in this predicament! Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and even Inuyasha were burning. But they still kept on walking! Kagome felt something tug at her sleeve as she looked down to see Shippo's red face looking up at her with pleading eyes.

She knew exactly what she wanted as she poured another handful of water into her palm and dripped it on Shippo's head and face. He seemed content as the cool, refreshing water dripped from his hair to his forehead to his cheeks, then to his mouth and then sliding its way down his neck.

Kagome smiled slightly at her son-like-figure then she looked forward, as nobody even seemed to notice, for they were to busy wither shielding their eyes or trying to fan their selves with her hands.

Shippo and Kagome looked at each other before giggling silently and continuing to walk with the rest of the gang.

**Later **

Sango said, suddenly "Hey Kagome? Maybe we should go to the river! It is very, very hot out!" As she finished she shielded her eyes from the sun's blinding light.

Kagome nodded happily. Her hair attached to her face, but the sticky and smelly sweat seemed to disappear as her sent spiked in her excitement, stopping Inuyasha in his tracks, her sent intoxicating him for less then a second before he turned around to fully listen to their conversation.

"Sure Sango-chan! I'm burning up!"

"So let's go Kagome-Chan!"

Inuyasha was slightly lost, but he knew that they were going to take a break, and he DIDN'T want that!

"Now hold, up you two! You ain't goin' no where!" Inuyasha yelled to their retreating forms, balling his fist and waving them around frantically at them.

The girls and Shippo simply ignored him and he did his little pout as she sat Indian style and yelling to their backs

"YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE SOON, DAMMIT! OR WE'RE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU! WENCHES!"

"SIT!"

**And Inuyasha came tumbling down…**

**With Kagome, Sango and Shippo **

Kagome and Sango had reached the river. It wasn't exactly that big, it was deep, but hardly wide enough. They looked in the water and looked how clear it looked, before Kagome dipped her hands in and gave it a small drink.

"Oh Wow! How Fresh!"

She grabbed the water bottles she took with her and refilled them while Sango and Shippo had undressed.

Soon Kagome was joining them undressing before they all slipped into the cool water.

"Brr..." Kagome slightly shivered as she felt a lot cooler, but she took a breath and sunk her head in the water for at least 15 seconds before coming back up and smiling widely.

Shippo had been floating along on a floater that Kagome had given him as Sango had begun to soak her hair.

"Hey Sango?"

"Hmm?" Sango replied, combing her fingers through her long, wet hair.

"Do you think that he's over her?" Kagome said out of the blue.

Sango had stopped what she was doing before giving her friend a grim glance.

She said, her voice soft

"Kagome, it….it must be hard…isn't it?"

Kagome looked down at her wet hair as she ever so slightly nodded.

"Yeah….."Kagome said, then shook her head.

"Forget it…Forget I said anything…" She continued to grab her shampoo and pour into her palm. Mmm…It smelled like freshly picked strawberries, with a hint of sweet honey.

She inhaled the sent before scrubbing it into her hair and scalp as Sango did the same.

She dunked her head into the water, getting the residing foam out and preparing to condition her hair. The smell was similar to the shampoo, except its scent was much, much sweeter.

Sango had finished before her had and had gotten out.

"Are you coming, Kagome –Chan?"

Kagome shook her head.

"No, just a little longer Sango –Chan!" Sango nodded and finished getting dressed and walked back to camp, with Shippo on her shoulder.

Kagome leaned her head back, her eyes closed.

She fell into a short slumber…..

**Dream Sequence **

"_Huh…?" (Huh...) Kagome said out loud, hearing herself echo._

"_Where am I?" (Where am I?...) She swiftly turned to one side, then to another, but all she could see was black._

"_Inuyasha? Sangooo?" (Inuyasha? Sangoooooooo?)_

"_Miroku…Shippo..?" (Miroku…….Shippo?)_

"_**Feh! Can't you do ANYTHING right, wench?"**_

_Kagome gasped, that was Inuyasha's voice!_

_She turned to see him, looking down on something…or someone…_

_Kagome turned her eyesight to the person below him and gasped. It was HERSELF! But how could that be? Wasn't she right there? Witnessing all this?_

"**_SIT! (bam) I'm SORRY I'm not perfect! Well NEWS FLASH Inuyasha! NO ONE is perfect! I'm sorry for shattering the jewel! I'm sorry I'm not the best archer in the world! I'm sorry I'm NOT Kikyo! But get it through your skull! I'm NOT KIKYO! I'm not as good as her! I'm not as strong as her and I'm certainly not DEAD like her!"_**

_Kagome stood there, gazing on the argument Inuyasha and...Err...herself had as she remembered that specific argument…she looked on…_

_The Kagome in the vision had a small shimmer in her eyes... Her eyes were filling with tears, and fast._

_Soon the vision Kagome was running away, leaving the vision Inuyasha standing still as his fists were clenched._

_Then the present Kagome felt something pull her and then all she saw was trees and branches flying at her, but surprisingly she ducked. _

"_Oh No! I can't control my body! But…no one is possessing me…. Is this…what I had done?"_

_Kagome felt herself sit with her back to a tree…her knees were pulled to her chest as her arms were folded over her knees and she buried her head in the crook of her arms as her body shook. She was crying…hard…_

"_Hmm? I don't remember crying this hard…" The present Kagome whispered in her head..." In fact…I don't remember any of this…besides the argument…Could this…be a dream?" _

_Soon Kagome's crying turned into sniffles, but she had not stopped…._

_She got and tried wiping her tears without new ones flowing._

"_**How stupid am I….Crying over something so stupid like that…Inuyasha probably thinks I'm a big baby now…But I don't care what he thinks…Do I..?"**_

_She stood contemplating over nothing for a minute before standing stiff and took a step forward to camp, before she stopped._

"…_**A break from Inuyasha sounds really good right now…Maybe I won't go back, just yet…."**_

_Kagome nodded to herself as she slowly walked farther away from camp._

_Normally Kagome would sense if anyone was looking at her, but what she missed was the silver eyes staring at her retreating form….._

**_-----TBC--------------------------------------_**

_**Here Is An UPDATE! Muahahahahaha! Now I won't leave you in suspense because the person staring at her is an OC of mine! But you won't find out who till the next chapter! I REALLY hope you like it, because I'm gonna need a lot of reviews to continue! Muahahahaha: laughs evilly: **_

_**It is a bit confusing, but in two or three chapters it'll clear up, so please don't flame for that! But the plot is a tad rusty, so please could you point out my mistakes..?**_


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE!

And authors Note of My own.

DON'T worry, I'm not deleting any stories!

So you can let go of that breath you were holding in.

Well, I started my very FIRST story 'Special Girl' when I was ten!

And now loook.

I'm 12!

TWO whole Freakin' years!

That's a long-ass hiatus, don't you think?

I've made empty promises that I would update ...Soon.

However, I never lived up to it.

I promise you now!

I **WILL** update as fast as I can!

AND it's summer break so I have much more time.

Please don't hate me, I'm still so young.

I still love you all though.

Even the flamers.

----------KTS----------


End file.
